


bathtub

by thesacramentoflove



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, Blood, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesacramentoflove/pseuds/thesacramentoflove
Summary: tim just wanted to take a bath.( inspired by a specific tim wright tiktok byakuya.togami did! i love their tim cosplay sm and i got inspired. )
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> pls enjoy me hurting my boy at 12 am.
> 
> ( thanks to byakuya.togami for being a great tim cosplayer and spurring me into writing a fic. )

The sound of flowing water filled the bathroom. 

Tim watched the tub fill silently, his hands quivering. 

The back of his mind debated if it was the medication withdrawls from dropping off cold turkey, or if it was the anxiety eating at his soul that made him shake. 

He didn't _actually_ care all that much, he was used to it at this point. 

He hummed a song to himself as he rocked on the bathroom floor, waiting for the tub to be full. 

He tossed his jacket to the side and pushed his hair out of his face.

Ten minutes passed. 

The tub still wasn't full.

Had ten minutes passed? 

He pulled his knees up to his chest. 

His fingers grazed over his bare knee, and he looked down at his pants. 

When did that rip get there? 

He would have to fix that after his bath. 

He couldn't remember doing anything in the past week that would tear his jeans that badly. 

He couldn't remember anything from the last week, actually. 

Had he locked the door? 

  
  


It felt like four hours passed before the tub was finally full. 

Tim turned the water off, silence permeating the space again. 

He turned and looked at himself in the mirror. 

He turned and looked at himself in the mirror. 

He turned and looked at someone else in the mirror. 

Who is he? 

How did he get in here? 

...Why does he have my face? 

  
  


Tim sunk into the warm bath, relaxing as the water soothed his tense, sore muscles. 

He closed his eyes and tipped his head back. 

It had been such a long time since he had gotten to bathe. 

He could practically feel the grime washing off him. 

He lifted his arm to grab a rag from the rack next to the tub. 

His arm felt heavier than usual. 

He opened his eyes. 

Shit. 

He thought he had taken his clothes off before he got in the water. 

He stared at his soaked shirtsleeve for a while before dropping his arm back down into the water. 

He sunk in a little more, the water lapping at his chest. 

His head hurt. 

  
  


Tim's eyes shot open, and his stomach dropped. 

Something felt very, very, very wrong. 

This wrong felt familiar. 

Too familiar. 

He sat up a bit, his senses on high alert. 

He felt his breath ripped from his lungs as static swallowed his senses. 

" No. No no no. NO! " 

The creature stared down at him, faceless and terrifying. 

Tim unwillingly sunk down into the water, the suddenly freezing water licking at the hot fear in his face. 

Coughing wracked his body, but he couldn't sit up. 

He couldn't get out. 

Couldn't run. 

His eyes were locked onto the eldritch god.

He couldn't look anywhere else, it had stolen all control of his body from him. 

Toying with him like a puppet. 

He screamed, but nothing came out. 

He started to convulse, and he screamed again. 

And again.

And again. 

But he couldn't escape. 

Blood ran down his face, the nosebleed only staining the water a bright red and making his coughing worse. 

He felt his mind get fuzzy. 

He thrashed, trying to fight the inevitable. 

Red water splashed over the side of the tub, flooding the bathroom. 

Tim fought vehemently, but he couldn't break the monsters grip on him. 

His chest burned, and he spluttered, his lungs erupting in sharp, searing pain. 

Blood spilled from his mouth, turning the water redder and redder as he coughed. 

His vision started to blur. 

Someone was banging on the bathroom door, screaming his name. 

The static got louder. 

And louder. 

And louder. 

He felt his energy, his will, fade, pulled from him like a loose thread. 

His vision turned to black. 

He could have sworn he heard the creature laugh as he blacked out. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
